A First Effort
by Tauna
Summary: Takes place after Where the Jungle Ends


Title: First Effort   
Author: Tauna me@blktauna.com   
Genre: The Professionals   
Rating: [R]   
Summary: The first threads of what might come.  
  
  
  
First Effort [B/D, 1/1, R] by Tauna  
  
  
Bodie sprawled bonelessly on Doyle's settee. He was currently shirtless  
and still quite blood stained. Doyle hovered over him, inspecting the  
wreckage.  
  
"You've done yourself a mischief you have."  
  
Doyle poked around Bodie's battered nose. It didn't look to be broken,  
just a bit mashed. He dropped a bag of ice over the worst of it.  
  
"Get some nice licks in did yeh?"  
  
"Shut up, Doyle."  
  
Bodie hated the ice pack. It was too cold. He flopped his head around  
causing it to fall on the rug with a crunch. Doyle smiled indulgently  
and picked up the ice pack. He gently returned it to where it would do  
the most good.  
  
"You are a mad fool, aren't yeh?" Doyle smirked.  
  
"Easy on the fool part."  
  
"Right well, at least you admit to the mad. Right amazing you were,  
standing there in front of Cowley all bloodied up. I thought he was  
going to have a stroke."  
  
A gurgling snort issued from beneath the ice pack.  
  
"I think he liked it."  
  
"What, Cowley?"  
  
"Yeah. Never know what people are into, do you?"  
  
"True enough."  
  
Bodie sighed and ran a hand over his chest. Gooseflesh pimpled up in its  
wake. He shivered slightly. Doyle's gaze lingered hotly.  
  
"Get us a shirt, Sunshine? I'm going all frosty sitting here in the  
altogether."  
  
"Not till you're clean, mate. I don't want your blood all over my gear."  
  
"Not my blood, Sunshine. Didn't lay a hand on me."  
  
"Oh yeah? Where'd this come from then?"  
  
Doyle tapped a long finger against a blackening welt. Bodie let out a  
yelp.  
  
"Mind where you poke. I'm delicate."  
  
"Yeah yeah, like a fine piece of machinery. Heard that before. Let's  
have a look at your crank case, shall we?."  
  
Doyle handled Bodie lavishly. He poked and prodded until he was  
satisfied there was nothing more serious than some heavy bruising. He  
noticed Bodie's breathing had gotten a bit more ragged.  
  
"Sure you're alright?"  
  
Doyle smiled as he looked into his partner's glittering eyes. He  
leisurely trailed one hand over Bodie's muscular thigh. The resulting  
twitch and sigh were enough to confirm his suspicions. Oh yes, this  
could indeed be a great deal of fun.  
  
"Yeah, I'm sure, Doyle."  
  
Bodie swallowed hard and tried to regain control of himself. He shifted  
his leg away from Doyle's hand.  
  
"Well, I think you're all right too."  
  
General mischief danced across Doyle's face. He straddled Bodie's lap  
and took his partner's face in both hands. Bodie stiffened in more  
places than one.  
  
"But let's have a look at those eyes, my son. Chance of concussion and  
that, hmmm?"  
  
Doyle moved the ice pack from Bodie's nose to balance on his naked  
chest. The sudden shock of cold on his now overly warm skin made him  
shiver, causing the ice pack to slide farther down. He inhaled harshly  
as the cool wetness turned his nipple into a small aching pebble.  
  
"Too cold on your delicate parts, eh? Warm them up again shall I?"  
  
Doyle tossed the ice pack out of the way. He breathed across Bodie's  
chest then began to massage him lightly. A strangled noise resembling  
"Oh Christ" escaped Bodie's lips. His hands clamped around Doyle's  
wrists and held him fast. They both did nothing but breathe heavily for  
a few moments.  
  
"I thought you were checking for concussion," he finally managed aloud.  
  
"Just getting your circulation going."  
  
"Yeah, well, right, you done that."  
  
Bodie sighed and flopped his head was back over the top of the settee.  
His eyes slipped shut again and his grip on Doyle's wrists loosened. His  
long expanse of white throat showed bruises and cuts. It was the same  
down over his shoulders and chest. Bodie's muscles sagged. Exhaustion  
was winning over sexual tension, but Doyle found he couldn't resist one  
last torment. He shifted in Bodie's lap, pressing them more closely  
together. He clearly felt the awakened interest pushing back. He patted  
Bodie on the cheek.  
  
"You miserable teasing sod," Bodie ground out, too tired to retaliate  
further.  
  
"Teasin' am I?"  
  
"Aren't you?" Bodie's thoughts grew confused. He took refuge in the  
usual. "Oi, I thought you didn't want my blood all over your gear?"  
  
"I don't. Right then, lets get you out of all this and into the tub."  
  
Doyle scrambled up and disappeared into the bath. Bodie groaned and  
heaved himself up. He adjusted his semi-alert cock and addressed it  
severely.  
  
"Enough out of you tonight."  
  
"What?" Doyle's voice carried even over the bath filling.  
  
"Nothing"  
  
Bodie made his way to Doyle's bath with great effort. Fighting Krivas  
had drained him emotionally and he didn't think he had had any of those  
left to drain. And now Doyle was acting out. Stupid teasing bastard. He  
must know then.  
  
"That obvious is it?"  
  
"Yes it is, you dumb crud."  
  
Bodie jumped when he realized he had spoken aloud. Doyle herded him into  
the bathroom and threw towels at him.  
  
"You're dead on your feet mate. Obvious enough for anyone. Now get in  
that tub before you fall in. And don't drown on me."  
  
The door slammed shut. Bodie snapped to. Orders were good. He liked  
orders. So did his cock which twitched at him again. He sighed and  
stripped. It hurt to move. He must be getting soft. The water was hot  
and muscles he had forgotten about gratefully unclenched. He started  
awake to pounding on the door.  
  
"Bodie! up and out. You'll shrivel."  
  
"Yeah alright."  
  
The water had gone a bit cool. Bodie washed quickly and got out. Covered  
in several towels and Doyle's robe, he pulled the plug and flung open  
the door. His partner was waiting there, draped in the doorway.  
  
"C'mon my son. Off to bed."  
  
Bodie made to grumble but Doyle was having none of it.  
  
"Bed. Now!"  
  
Old reflexes died hard. The towels were on the floor and Bodie in bed  
before his mind had processed the words. Doyle wandered over and smiled  
down on him with sweetness.  
  
"Sleepy byes now Bodie. I'm off to interrogate your friends. Cowley says  
you're not to come."  
  
"Good thing then. Too tired to come..." Bodie burbled at his own joke.  
  
Doyle reached down and tucked him in. He ran a fingertip lightly over  
Bodie's mashed nose. His partner was already asleep.  
  
"Yeah, looks like you were."  
  
Doyle patted Bodie's cheek and quietly left for headquarters.  
  
----------------  
end 2002 


End file.
